naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Uryū Ishida
Uryū Ishida is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town, who is a college student at Karakura University and a close friend/friendly rival to Ichigo Kurosaki. He is also a member of the independent Team Karakura and the love interest of Orihime Inoue. Background Physical Appearance Uryū Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender built. He has straight, chin-length black hair with his hair framing on the right-side of his face, and the rest behind his left ear, due to his glasses, and has fair-skin color with blue-colored eyes. When confronting Hollows, he typically dons white Quincy clothes (a white, form-fitting long-sleeved tunic that splits down to his high-thighs and a high collar, along with matching white pants and boots, and a sky blue sash around his waist; he uses the sash to hold his no. of Gintō or Seele Schneider), with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a long white, cape-like mantle (which is a newer version after he replaced his old one two years ago). In college, Uryū wears the respective college uniform along with a tie. Personality Uryū is generally quite, serious and solitary, but ties harder to act cool when other people are around. He is also calm and collected, and rarely shows frustration unless "his buttons are pushed to the critical point". Uryū is a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura College, and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryū does not mind stitching things for his friends, his sense of design forces him to add unexpected designs. For example, when he makes new clothing for Chad and Orihime, he replaces the single red line of Chad's original shirt with a red cross, saying that it was better, and since he could not copy the three white dots on Orihime's shirt, he instead adds frilly lace and two flower-like buds at the bottom. Uryū has low blood pressure and hates procrastination. The other things he hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing) and the word "haphazard." His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew. He likes Don Kanonji's television program "Bura-Rei" so much that he attends the live broadcast of the filming in Karakura Town. He loves wearing a mantle, even though it serves no purpose other than to make him feel cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement, even keeping a spare with him. He has a tendency to say things melodramatically. Uryu has proven to be gullible at times. At one time, he starts getting irritated at the fact that a weapon (a Zanpakutō in this case) has a will of own; Ichigo tricks him into thinking that Ginrei Kojaku has actually materialized, to which Uryū sheds a happy tear. Uryū operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly, leading him to attempt to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when he and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the Human World to arrest her, and protects Orihime Inoue during their time in Soul Society. Uryū has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. Synopsis Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has a easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher connections of Reishi such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, and can even collect energy in environments with mid-to-high connections of Reishi like several chakra-based locations in the world of Naruto. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō tubes. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Uryū is a expert at Hirenkyaku, as shown during his battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was amazed by Uryū's growth in the technique, despite the technique being so advanced that it requires high-level Quincy to use it more proficiently. Uryū has recently shown a new variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with him on the platform. *'Ransotengai' (Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): A high level technique which is quite rare among the Quincy. Uryu is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kido; Uryu can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. Master Archer Specialist: When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Uryū Ishida has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of his growth. He has great precision and accuracy, that he is able to kill multiple Hollows with one arrow. During the Ryoka Invasion, he fights Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, Uryū fires two arrows through his soul chain and soul sleep, preventing him from ever harming anyone again (he attempted to attack Orihime Inoue). *'Path Control': When Uryū fought Cirucci Sanderwicci in Las Noches, he was able to curve his arrows' path after firing them, putting stress on the former Espada. This effectively makes the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil similar to miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy they have. It is unknown how long Uryū can control the arrow's path, or if there is a limit to how many can be under his control. So far, he has only fired 3 simultaneously using this method. *'Negation of Attacks': Uryū can fire his arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. To do this, he charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. He has used his Heilig Pfeil in this way twice: once against Aisslinger Wernarr's Uña Tirotear attack, and a second time against Cirucci's Golondrina. It was especially useful against Aisslinger, since the Arrancar could only fire 108 projectiles at once, almost 1/12th the amount of arrows Uryu can fire. Expert Swordsman Specialist: Uryū is a proficient swordsman using Seele Schnider, despite his masterful archery skills with Ginrei Kojaku. During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Uryū has some ability with the sword. He also uses his Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully holds his ground for a short time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When a street gang came to Karakura High School to cause trouble, Uryū calmly approached them, and showed his skill by easily subduing them (albeit with some assistance from Ichigo). Like his weapon style, Uryū's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes than brute force. Excellent Intellect and Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet and become adapt to his surroundings. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Soul Reaper powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. *'Multilingualism': He possesses some knowledge of Spanish, as he understands the Spanish terms used by the Arrancar. Uryū told Yammy upon his defeat, "Mala Suerte," which means tough luck, before the latter fell through Las Noches. He is seen reading a German book. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Uryū can sense Hollows at a significant distance and even see spirits. He sensed a new Hollow in an area before either Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki sensed its arrival and also knew which direction it was in. High Spiritual Power: Uryu has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his own energy reserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryū's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. His Reiatsu is light-blue in color. Spirit Weapon Ginrei Kojaku '(''Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak): By using his new '''Quincy Cross (which resembles a pentacle, and a variation of his original bow) after regaining his Qunicy powers, Uryū can gather Reishi particles and form his spiritual bow, which is in the shape of a spider's web and center being a regular bow. *'Arrow Ricochet': Uryū can ricochet individual shots off of walls to shoot around corners, make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and change the direction of his shots while in flight. *'Heilig Pfeil' (Holy Arrows of Destruction): Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. Uryū can fire up to 1200 shots consecutively. He can fire hundreds of arrows all at once, which Ichigo Kurosaki compares to a can of "bug spray" after he uses it on a swarm of Hollows. **'Licht Regen' (Rain of Light): Uryū first used this technique in conjunction with his new spirit bow Ginrei Kojaku. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū's left shoulder, much like when he used the Quincy: Letzt Stil. He then fires a volley of multiple arrows at a single target. *'Reishi Shield': Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryū is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. Equipment Hollow Bait: Typically used by Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows. It attracts them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Uryū uses it to summon Hollows to Karakura Town during his duel with Ichigo Kurosaki. Quincy Cross: The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Uryū's power grows, so does his cross. Originally a simple cross, it later became a pentacle after regaining his powers. Seele Schneider: Uryū is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great proficiency, easily defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with it, despite his lack of practice beforehand (Uryū had just recently stolen the weapons from his father's storage room). Relationships Family *Ryūken Ishida (Father) *Future Setsūna Ishida (Future Son) Friends/Allies *Team Karakura Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Ishida Family Category:Karakura University Category:Team Karakura Category:Bleach Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies